


Match Made In Heaven

by Susanoosama01



Series: My Midam Fics [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dorks in Love, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susanoosama01/pseuds/Susanoosama01
Summary: Michael and Adam have important questions to ask each other.
Relationships: Michael & Adam Milligan, Michael/Adam Milligan
Series: My Midam Fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725154
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Match Made In Heaven

They are outside, playing with the fledglings. It was Adam’s idea that they needed a playground in Heaven once Amara took over as the new God and created more fledglings after resurrecting a few angels. The human has been living in Heaven for the past few months ever since then. The two of them are slowly trying to reconstruct Michael’s childhood home. And the playground, thus teaching the children to play and bond with each other, is one of the most important steps, Adam easily convinces Michael and coerces him there to also play almost everyday now. 

Michael is entertaining the smallest few flapping his large, strong wings and letting them climb over them while Adam pushes the swings laughing almost as hard as the children on the small seats himself. The fledglings adore Michael. He tells them tales of his past battles, does ‘magic tricks’ for them, flies carrying them and answers each and every one of their questions patiently. They draw for him and all the pictures find a place around the walls, they make up stories and new games and Michael listens to all of that. All the little ones love it when Michael and Adam have light sparring matches on the soft grass with practise swords as Michael teaches his human where the fledglings can watch and cheer for them. To their young minds, Michael is a superhero, their very own action star on those few hours. 

Adam can tell his angel relishes the attention of the pint-sized angels. He loves being a big brother, a father to them. And nothing suits Michael more, Adam has decided long ago. He loves the fierce warrior, the brave protector of Heaven, the strongest archangel but the caring, sweet angel with the smile that lit up the whole room when they were alone and the soothing voice that lulled him to sleep none too many times had been who Adam fell for in the end. 

A few angels are watching from the benches and under the trees where they sit in small groups. While not rare lately, the sight of their Viceroy running around with children is one to drink in for them apparently. Adam knows some of them are still trying to come to terms with the new shape the Heaven is starting to take. For most of them, change is an abstract concept. They don’t always know how to act. So watching their leader and copying his example as they did ever since the Creation provides a great method for them to learn and adapt. Adam doesn’t mind really. He has talked with Michael about it. The both of them try to be out in the open and with the angels as much as they can. The human understands that they need time, patience and guidance. They are all in this together. They all have fallen. Now they are standing on shaking legs, trying to learn how to walk. It is only normal that there are many afraid of ending up on the ground again. Adam will do whatever he can to help them recover and find the courage to stand up again until the glorious moment of joy and discovery and after that too. The slow progress doesn’t scare him anymore. If that’s what the angels need, then baby steps it will be. 

Anael and Balthazar are playing on the seesaws and the sand boxes with the children too so Michael guides his charges for the day there. Samandriel arrives from somewhere in the sides with a pair of helping hands. Michael smiles at the younger angel in thanks before making his way over to his mate who settled on the grass a few minutes prior next to Joshua who is holding a heavy tome and lightly explaining something to the human. He gets up on his feet and moves to a close by bench when he sees Michael approaching so the archangel nods to him before sitting down next to Adam. His human immediately snuggles himself close to his side and Michael drapes an arm over his shoulders. “Tired? You helped around all day. You were working with Joshua in the Garden, right?” Michael asks him and Adam hums, placing a small kiss on his angel’s shoulder. “I was. But it’s nothing I can’t handle, a few kids. How about you? They were climbing all over you earlier.” Adam smiles up at him and Michael leans down to kiss his forehead affectionately. “That’s nothing really. I used to babysit three small archangels who had too much grace tingling in them and too strong wings that developed way too early. Imagine chasing three tornadoes all day every day except with an added sense of mischief in each of them.” He chuckles though Adam doesn’t miss the flash of pain in his eyes. “I got you my baby angel. I know you miss them. That won’t pass ever, I still miss my mom but I got you, okay? I will always be here for you.” Adam whispers and Michael pulls him closer.

Two fledglings run over to them and throw themselves on their laps. Adam ruffles their small wings gently, making them giggle and Michael stands up again, melting to the puppy eyes and trembling lips. Adam follows when the little girls tug at his hands, pleading for a round of hide and seek. Michael reaches a hand out for his human and Adam gives him his own with their eyes locked and their smiles matched. 

* * *

It is way past nightfall when they finally put all the fledglings to bed with the help of the caregiver angels which takes over an hour and find their way to their bedroom. Another half hour finds Michael sitting on the edge of the bed with his wings out. Adam is sitting behind him with one wing pulled over his lap. Next to them a large set of brushes in various sizes, clippers and oils is laid out where they both can comfortably reach. It is quiet like most evenings they spend together. Adam is applying some oil of his choosing on the bases of the smaller feathers with a tiny brush. Michael hums in pleasure when his human gets an extra sensitive spot every once in a while and leans back a little more. “The children sure did a number, huh? Look at these crumpled feathers.” The human chuckles and Michael smiles. “They were having fun though. It’s completely worth it.” Adam leans forward and cranes his neck a little to press a kiss on one bare shoulder. Michael turns his head to the side to peck his forehead before the human returns to his previous position and gets started on brushing the slightly longer and firmer feathers. 

“They used to love playing like that too-” Michael starts with a sudden solemn edge to his voice. Adam’s hands still for a second. He chooses to stay silent and keep on with the feathers. It’s not often that Michael talks about his brothers and he doesn't want to spoil the moment, his angel needs to get it off his chest. “-Lucifer used to love my wings. He would come to my room asking to sleep with me. He would say he felt better, safer when I wrapped my wings around him.” Adam hears a shaky intake of a breath. He doesn’t say a word even when he notices the single tear sliding down the archangel’s cheek. “Gabriel and Raphael were smaller and very close in age. They were mostly raised by caregivers since I was busy fighting the leviathans into purgatory back then. They didn’t see me as much as Lucifer did, they weren’t attached to me like Lucifer too but the one thing they loved was when I sent the other angels responsible of them away and bathed all three of them myself. I would get in the spring with them and they would want to play with my wings. Theirs weren’t much more than a few puffs of baby feathers so they loved it when I used my wings to help them float and let them climb over me. Of course, Lucifer was older with bigger wings but he was too used to having all my attention on him so he wouldn’t act any different from the toddlers. We would stay splashing around and chasing each other for hours until I could trick all three of them to stay still for long enough to let me give them actual baths.” 

Adam slowly pulls himself away from under the wing he finished grooming to get himself next to his angel and pull him close. Michael buries his face in his mate’s neck as Adam rubs soothing circles on his shoulders and upper back around his wings. It would be impossible to know he was crying were it not for the silent tears Adam feels staining his shirt. His heart breaks a little for his angel, this beautiful being who he fell for, this strong man who looks so vulnerable right now crushed under his grief. 

So the human stays silent and lets Michael slowly pull himself back together. He can think of nothing more to do to help him than to simply be there and hold him. Losing family… He knows all too well that nothing he does will ever numb the pain. 

They sit there wrapped together for how long, neither can tell. In the end Michael pulls away and folds his wings back. “We weren’t finished yet. I can massage them if you want.” Adam says and Michael shakes his head. “It’s enough for today.-” He leans forward to pull him into a long kiss. “-I love you Adam. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” He murmurs against Adam’s lips and kisses him again. "I love you, Michael" Adam pulls away to whisper that and catches Michael’s lips again. Quickly, the kiss deepens. Adam whimpers when his angel sucks his bottom lip in his mouth and tilts his head as the human opens his mouth welcoming him in. Their teeth clicks as Michael swirls his tongue all over his human’s letting a low moan out. Adam tangles one of his hands in his mate’s black hair and Michael lets his own roam over his chest. 

They break apart a minute later leaving Adam panting for breaths. “I love you more, okay? You are my angel.” The human rasps. Michael moves down his jaw and neck licking and nipping the tender flesh. Adam sinks his teeth in his lower lip biting back a moan as his hands wander Michael’s bare chest. The archangel draws back letting his warm breath ghost over his skin for just enough to tilt his head up and look into Adam’s eyes, asking permission just with his gaze. In seconds, they are once again locked in an open mouthed kiss, tasting and exploring. 

Adam falls back on the bed, pulling Michael over himself. The archangel puts a knee between his thighs and swallows his moan before pulling away, slowly dragging his teeth through Adam’s lower lip. “ _ Michael- _ ” Adam breathes out as his mate once again focuses on his jawline adorning him with his marks. “You are beautiful,-” Michael whispers into his ear then tugs on his earlobe with his teeth. “- _ gorgeous _ , Adam. I love you. You’re perfect.” He keeps purring into his human’s skin. Adam rakes his fingers through Michael’s hair, pushing him down over his collarbone. The archangel sits up, straddling him before quickly raising the hem of his shirt and helping him shrug it off. Adam kisses him again as he runs his hands over the human’s bare chest and brings himself down to lay over him again. He pinches a nipple between two fingers. Adam jerks and gasps into his mouth. 

Smirking to himself, Michael pulls away and goes lower to suck on Adam’s collarbone as he keeps playing with his nipples. “Feels so good. Michael!  _ Ah! _ -” Adam cries out. Michael takes his time trailing his way down with kisses and occasional sucks before taking one nipple in his mouth. “You are great, so pretty like this-” Adam jolts and yelps at the touch of teeth on his nipple. “-you taste awesome, Adam.” Michael travels lower and lower, muttering praises and kissing every inch of exposed skin. Adam fists his hand on Michael’s head and pulls the black strands of hair a little. The archangel groans and bites down on his hip bone making Adam throw his other hand over his face and moan loudly. “ _ Michael _ , you- you are- ah!” He keens when his mate palms the obvious bulge in his jeans. 

Michael props himself up on his elbows to glance at Adam’s face then reaches down immediately to take the zipper between his teeth and slowly drag it down. Adam is whimpering by this point, feeling his angel’s breath over his erection. Then Michael’s mouth closes on him through his underwear and Adam’s breath hitches. He grinds his hips, desperately trying to get friction but a firm hand on his hip stops him as Michael keeps teasing him with tentative touches of tongue through the fabric. “Michael. Please- Please give me- Ah!  _ Please _ !” Michael pulls away completely before starting to carefully slide Adam’s jeans off right along with his now stained underwear. “Shh, I got you. I will give you whatever you want. I love you, Adam.” He talks, voice husky and Adam moans hearing the words as he watches Michael through half lidded eyes. He can come undone just by that without even being touched. 

Standing from the bed, Michael hastily strips himself too. He is already hard and leaking himself, Adam sees before his angel gets back down to where he left off and gives a long lick to the underside of his cock. “Michael!-” Adam hisses. Michael covers all his length with wet kisses and licks before finally arriving at the head to taste the precum then take him in his mouth. “ _ Ah!  _ Michael- Michael, so good! Ah!” He basically screams and his mate moans around him sending delicious vibrations through all his body. Michael swallows around him once then draws his mouth back to let Adam’s cock out with a pop then puts three of his fingers in his own mouth as he strokes Adam with his other hand. Adam throws his head back and shuts his eyes, the sight is too much. 

After what feels like hours of waiting, Michael finally closes his lips around Adam again. The human writhes under his hold, trying to thrust up deeper into his mouth. He doesn’t even feel it when one long finger breaches his rim until it is already knuckle deep inside him. He moans and trembles desperately trying to sink down onto the digit in him and thrust into the wet heat enclosed around his length at the same time. Then Michael adds in a second finger cautiously to not hurt his mate. Adam simply wails at the slight burn of stretch. Michael hollows out his cheeks and sucks after a whole minute as he scissors Adam open and puts his third finger in. “Michael, too much! I will cum-  _ Michael _ -” He screams. His angel takes his cock in deeper and removes his hand from Adam’s hip letting him drive himself in hitting the back of his throat again and again. Adam goes over the edge his back arching and spurting his load down Michael’s throat. 

Adam lays boneless when his mate finally releases him. Michael crawls back over him and covers his lips in a slow, sensual kiss. Adam reaches his hand out to pick up one of the small oil bottles on the other side of the bed and tackles them to exchange their positions. “My turn.” He breathes out before trailing down his angel’s body slowly, dragging his lips over his skin until he ends up hovering over Michael’s hard cock. He dives in right away, taking his angel in his mouth and sucking hard. Michael groans deeply when his neglected cock finally gets some relief. “ _ Adam,-”  _ He moans when Adam flicks his tongue over the head and gags a little trying to get as much of him in his mouth as possible. “-Adam you are fascinating, you feel so great around me. You are beautiful-” He watches his human going up and down on his length, getting him slick with saliva and precum. “-Want to be inside you, please Adam.  _ Please! _ ” He takes in a sharp breath when Adam finally pulls back and places a kiss on the tip of his cock. The human covers his hand with oil and strokes him with a painfully slow pace, keeping their eyes locked all the while. “I want you in me too, Michael. Take me.” Michael actually growls as he flips their positions and spreads Adam’s thighs with his knees. 

Adam shivers at the very first feeling of breach in his hole. “Breathe for me, I got you love.-” Michael grunts and waits a little once he is halfway in. “-Almost there, Adam. Relax now.” Adam yelps when Michael bottoms out in one push. “ _ Michael! _ ” He gasps and his angel stays still until he starts to squirm and grind his hips. “Move now, please! Michael, move.” The angel starts a steady rhythm getting faster every minute. “Ah! Michael-  _ Ah! _ ” Adam moans trashing on the bed and sinking his nails in Michael’s shoulders. The angel lifts his legs and leans in closer to move faster and harder. “ _ There _ ! Michael, do it again! Please, there! Right there!” He screams as Michael hits his prostate again and again. “You are so hot inside, Adam. You take me so well.” 

Michael pulls out, stops for a second then slams right back in using all his weight. Adam sees stars and he wraps his legs around Michael to bring him closer trying to push back against the hard thrusts. The bed shakes violently beneath them. He distantly hears oil bottles and brushes rolling onto the carpet with the movement. “Michael, I- I- Ah! Michael-” Adam tries to talk but the words break into moans as Michael takes his hands and pins his wrists above his head. “You are mine, Adam. My mate,  _ mine _ !” He slams in timing each word with an extra harsh thrust. “Yours- Michael, I am yours and- and you’re mine-” Adam lays completely vulnerable under Michael with his wrists in an impossibly tight grip and his legs over Michael’s shoulers now. “-you are my little angel, Michael. _ Michael! _ I’m close. So close. Ah!” Michael growls above him. His thrusts start to get uneven, then Adam trembles and tightens around him as he cums all over their chests. “Fill me! Please, Michael! Please fill me.” The human screams through his pleas, oversensitive as Michael finally grants his wish with one last hit directly over his sweet spot. 

They collapse in a tangle of limbs and hold each other close as they both try to calm down. Michael carefully pulls out after a few minutes and tightens his embrace around Adam. “That was- I mean, wow.” His human talks with a breathy chuckle at the end. “I agree. I love being that close to you.” He answers truthfully. No one has ever had that effect on him before. There used to be angels all around throwing themselves at him hoping to be chosen as an archangel’s mate yet Michael never turned to look at any of them twice. With Adam though, he feels as if he will die, choke on his own breath if they are apart for too long. He only feels complete when they are wrapped up with each other like this. “I know, right?” Adam says no doubt reading his thoughts all too well. 

“Today Joshua and I talked while we planted some things in the Garden. He said he thinks you did well by mating me.” Adam murmurs against Michael’s neck remembering the day he spent in the company of the other angel. “Did he now? I am glad we have his blessing.” Michael says, tone almost playful and Adam snorts. “Shut up. He is the first angel to openly accept me. I get on well with a few others but I know they are still averse to the idea of me and you together. I am more like a guest here.” Adam answers and Michael kisses the top of his head. “They will get to know you with time Adam. They will see the beautiful, radiant soul I fell for. You are my mate, my light.” He tilts Adam’s head up by a finger on his chin and kisses him. “And you are my baby angel.” Adam chuckles as Michael mocks a frown. “First ‘little angel’ now ‘baby angel’. The correct term is  _ fledgling _ . And I am no child Adam.” 

The human openly laughs before he props himself up on one elbow to look down at his mate. “So you would rather I call you daddy? Like an old creep?” At that Michael genuinely looks confused. “You humans are weird. I don’t understand the use of that word in this context.” He says and pulls Adam back down into his previous position. Adam just chuckles again and kisses his angel on the cheek. “Google it then.-” He closes his eyes. “-I am so not cleaning this mess by the way.” Michael lets a small laugh escape before he pulls the sheets over the both of them. 

They stay silent for a few minutes holding each other and relaxing together. “Adam-” Michael clears his throat having made up his mind to ask this one question to his human weeks ago. Tonight is just the right time, he feels. Adam opens his eyes again. “-would you like a mating ceremony with me?” The human looks at his face, confused. “Mating ceremony? Aren’t we already...uh, married?” He asks and Michael wants to slap himself for not explaining it properly before asking. His human’s voice is dripping with worry. “We are. You are my mate already since my grace is bound to your soul. The ceremony is more like a wedding event where all the angels witness the union. I wanted to ask you for some time now. Let me ask again. Will you marry me?” Adam smiles up at him. “Shouldn’t you ask me with a ring?” He chuckles and lets his angel ruffle his hair affectionately. “I gave you part of my grace. That’s more valuable and more visible than any ring. At least to us. But if you want one, I will get you a ring.” He says all too seriously even though the light hearted moment. “Just joking. You are my mate, my baby angel. What else could I want? Except for a  _ baby angel _ maybe, huh?” Michael’s eyes widen. “Do you- Adam do you want a- a baby? With me?” 

Adam leans upwards to look michael in the eyes at his trembling voice. “Sure. I want a family with you, Michael. Will you found one with me?” He asks with the most tender smile ever and for a few seconds, Michael just blinks at him. “Yes. Adam-  _ yes. _ ” He says and laughs. Adam’s heart swells, this is the one who he went to literal Hell with, the one he went against God himself for. This one angel is his life now. And when he looks into his eyes, he knows how the very center of the universe looks like even though his human mind can’t possibly comprehend such a thing. Just knowing that he is loved the same way makes him want to cry and laugh, murmur sweet nothings in the safety of their room and shout his love out for the whole world to hear all at once. “Then yes to yourself.” He smiles and closes his eyes as Michael presses a long kiss on his forehead and interwines their fingers. That one action is somehow more intimate than everything else they’ve shared.

“So we are mates. And angel-engaged now?” He asks as they lay on their sides sharing a pillow, only a breath apart. “You could say that. I will even carve your name on the hilt of my sword. I will make you one too with my name on it. When you learn enough for an actual sword, we can spar with those.” His angel whispers. “Engagement swords with Heavenly power in them? I like that better than an old fashioned ring.” Adam whispers back. “I agree. I think we are now a ‘match made in Heaven’ in your human terms.” Michael speaks softly, eyes never leaving his as the most perfect smile ever spreads over his face. And despite himself, Adam can’t help but to laugh at the terrible pun. 

Prince of Heaven and his back up vessel for the not-Apocalypse.

Match made in Heaven, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write nsfw. This is actually one of my first tries. Hope the fic wasn't too boring. Please let me know if you have any review for me!


End file.
